Traditionally, a transfer device is known which is characterized by including a transfer input gear, a transfer input shaft pivotally supporting the transfer input gear, a first bevel gear provided an a transfer input shaft, a second bevel gear meshing with die first bevel gear, a transfer output shaft pivotally supporting the second bevel gear, and a transfer case covering at least die first and second bevel gears (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-168392).